Talk:Ribbons Almark
Trinity Origins Can anybody confirm the origins of the Trinitys are actually clones of Ribbons? I read somewhere that Ribbons himself created team Trinity with the help of Laguna Harvey with the Thrones. Any proof on that? Wasabi 18:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) In gundam 00I chapter Doctor Clay mentions that he was the one who created team Trinity using innovators blood. CrusaderRedG21 18:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Does it say who's blood?Bronx01 23:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It shows a picture of Ribbons with Alejandro Conners and team Trinity. When he mentions how innovators contained nanomachines that made them eternally young. CrusaderRedG21 19:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Powers One of three original Innovators created by Aeloia? Is this true? EDIT: I decided to remove the section. Please feel free to use the Skills and Ability section instead if you wish to add something. Bronx01 14:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no proof he is an original Innovator, and also no mention of it. CrusaderRedG21 19:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue Quotes Is it okay for the people here to have the history heavy with dialogue quotes? I just find them too much. :Re: Me too, some articles can be very tedious when there are lots of quotes and when there is overlinking. Marcos 20:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Re: I decided to edit the history part to keep the quotes to minimum.Bronx01 14:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I did the majority of all the 00 character profiles, so I guess your beef is with me. I didn't have the patience to think out a summary means to explain everything that had happened to the individual characters. I had various things to delegate and thinking a great means to effectively describe the think and actions of a character required more effort and time. It was easier to just quote. It not only throughly explained a situation, it also showed what the character was thinking, extreme play-by-play. I've seen your work and I have no objections as it kept the core of the sections intact. So please, I encourage you to do what you're doing. Wasabi 18:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Re: Ah. Ok. Thanks for the compliment. I'll try my best to keep it intact. Bronx01 00:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Nena in Innovators? While Nena did mentioned her intention to betray Innovators, was there any part of the series or info that absolutely confirms she actually joined them? I always thought she meant she'll fake loyalty to Innovators after Liu Mei's death then stab them in the back. Anyone? Wasabi 22:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The dub sounds pretty much pointing at it. Her with Regene + talking about it after she killed Wang Liu Mei. Bronx01 00:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) At best, she's afflictiation with them is by working with Liu Mei. And I would consider Liu Mei "allied" or "helping" the Innovators, but not necessarily "joined" or with, because Liu Mei is playing both sides at the same time so herself that she's playing both sides. Nena is also doing this, either with or without her consent by helping CB out by sending the incredibly detailed Memento Mori schematics as well as giving Setsuna some small cover fire after that said mission. But, the root point I'm trying to make is that I didnt think she "joined" them in any way. Nena at least hasnt done anything personal that has significantly helped the Innovators.-SonicSP 18:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Intervention at Eclipse I just noticed the edits, and decided to put a discussion here. About Ribbons sending Mr. Bushido, while not confirmed, was hinted out by Regene. Now, I know it's just a speculation on his part, but the dialogues in 00 seemed to be straightforward when you looked at it. So with Regene hinting about that then not being confirmed or disconfirmed, lead me to believe that Ribbons actually dispatched Mr. Bushido. About Nena not being employed, I watched the dubbed and she admitted on screen she worked with Innovators that time. Now those in japanese language might have the other way around, but I'm not sure, I hope you shed light onto this. The rest (like the dispatch signal and shuttle ships) I am to blame since I don't have the right words when I was editing :p Sorry about that. Bronx01 00:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to let a consensus handle this matter. If you manage to argue your point and the majority of the other editors agree with your findings, then I won't fight, but I will make my case here: After watching those parts you mentioned a few times, the evidence is circumstantial don't you think? Nena only mentioned betraying Innovators, hard to say she was part of them officially. There's also weak evidence to support Regene and Nena are even collaborating for the sake of Innovators, it seems they are working together on their own agendas with a common goal. Everything suggests she's on a personal war path, plus, there's still side-story material coming through about this matter as well. It's not definitive enough for me, but like i said, if people by a majority over-rules me, i'll respect the edit. Wasabi 18:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) About Nena: I know Nena is in a personal war path. That's what's left for her character when the Trinity got destroyed. The thing is, why would she listen/collaborate with Regene in the first place when he asked her not to go after Wang Liu Mei. She can kill Liu Mei right away after killing HL, but she listened to Regene. There is nothing to point about Regene (as himself not as Innovator) and Nena pointing eye to eye about their plans, not even hinting it in the show. The only thing that points to Nena even doing something for Regene is because, he's an Innovator. Second, why would she admit working for Innovators? Why not say, "I work with Regene" or something. She actually said, "That's why I'm obeying the Innovators for now." ("Now" because she talks about betrayal later). Third, Ribbons would not have told here about her 'usefulness' when she blabbered anything about 'betraying' them. Ribbons gave her Liu Mei to kill, she bites it, then she admitted working with Innnovators. There're side stories, but the show put it there for us really. About Regene: I stand corrected at some point. I admit I went overboard with Ribbons sending him to L5. About the edits: I tried to edit the portion into combining what we seem to agree. Though I removed the part with Nena's war path. Nena's personality can stay to her page as it doesn't seem to dig deep into Ribbons Almark's history (aside from her saying she'll betray them in the future.) I also add when Nena and Liu Mei met inside the colony. It might shed some (more) light into what Ribbons did in Regene's betrayal. And that's it I think :/ Last but not least, sorry if this caused trouble now. I only want to shed light into some events and have some discussions along the way. If some editors became agitated by my actions, that's not my intention. Have a nice day Bronx01 22:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Innovade types "Among the 3 main categories that classify the Innovades, Ribbons is put among the combat-types." I sow this sentence in thу article, but did't found the actual types. There is three of them, where can I found an info? -- Rimus 15:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I cited that and the reference is in the article. Here is the site http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2010/01/23/the-innovedo-shuffle-continues/ --Bronx01 17:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed Dead? Anyone? Guys, any sources that definitively say he died during that duel with Setsuna? Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 17:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I want to ask again since nobody answered, is Ribbons confirmed officially dead? Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 23:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Body? Dead. Personality? Trapped inside Veda. All in all, IMO? Dead :On other note, congrats to adminship Taikage --Bronx01 23:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wait...when did that happen (congrats Taikage)? Lol on that note, I also think that Ribbons is essentially dead. So I guesss that Innovade personalities are stored inside of Veda, and Veda assigns them personalities based on what they're supposed to do. Ribbons being Ribbons, I wouldn't be surprised if the ESF like deleted his personality profile or something. Gaeaman788 00:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys, I was surprised that I was given admin rights. It's not a huge difference, but man, it does make certain edits a world easier to work with. Back to Ribbons, I wanted to say he's dead, but there was never a body. The fact the ELS made a Ribbons copy strongly suggested his body was assimilated and replicated to taunt Setsuna and Louise. Even though it's a good theory, I also want it undisputed and I felt it should be discussed amongst the senior editors about the decision. What do you guys think? Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 01:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :The thing though, it's just a copy; he can never be equated to the real thing. Anyway, you did watch the movie right? I heard it was just a Ribbons-Type Innovade from the Jupiter ship, was it ever explained? --Bronx01 01:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately no, I attended the NY Comic Con to see the movie, but the incompetent organizers never accounted the number of people interested in the movie. The line easily exceeded twice the amount they could fill in that tiny room. The convention hall was designed with adjustable walls, but they never made the effort to expand the space for the viewers. So $30 for nothing, but I'm hoping for a fansub release asap. As for Ribbons, I would need SonicSP or someone who saw the movie to verify the Ribbons-type Innovade, because the fact a Ribbons showed up to Setsuna is something. Perhaps the novelization could shed some light. Since everyone feels he already died, then i can say he died in the confrontation with Setsuna, but his body was never found. What do you think? Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 03:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will bring this topic up again. Did Ribbons die or not? hes listed as MIA on the profile, if hes still alive, can someone give proof? otherwise were throwing alot of people off. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 01:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I treat is similar to the Trowa being Catherine's long lost brother thing. Even though no one's actually said it, its been said that Ribbons is for all intents and purposes dead.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 01:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ribbons is most certainly dead. Either he died in the battle with Setsuna or I can only think of one other way. Even though Ribbons could be reborn in a clone body (like after Regene shot him) I'd say that it's obvious that Tieria wouldn't let him do that so it's possible Tieria just erased his 'data'. Either way I'd say he's dead. - Strike Albion 04:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Need Help to Complete Ribbon's History Guys: Through the 00 side stories, we learn that Ribbons founded Innovators, secretly built his own Gundams, and manipulated events earlier than thought; it was never added into his history and I would like to fill in missing parts. I ask any of you guys, that know of anything that can be added, such as the creation of CB-001 1 Gundam, his relationship with Leif Recitativo, etc., to be added into the history to make a more accurate account of events. If you don't want to write it, but know there's something missing, please at least mention it so I can add it in when I have time. Due personal responsibilities, I'm no longer as free as I used to. This is why I'm asking the ones who have time to contribute to help out. My gratitude to those who answered my request. Taikage (talk) 09:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Animenghongyong (talk) 11:12, September 24, 2013 (UTC)Voice Actor Isn't Ribbons voiced by Furuya Tohru, the same voice actor as Amuro? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C5%8Dru_Furuya http://myanimelist.net/people/326/Toru_Furuya Nothing wrong with the template, little fella. Noboru Sougetsu is Toru Furuya's pseudonym & he used it in 00 Pronunciation (talk) 15:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC)